The major goal of the Pharmacoanalytic Laboratory is to provide analytical tools and methodologies to guide clinical investigations on new and existing drugs, including high priority clinical trials, as well as pilot protocols for feasibility studies. The scope of the Service includes characterization of clearance, measurement of biologic half-lives, assessment of apparent volumes of distribution, and metabolic profiles in terms of population-base and/or on an individual patient basis. The number of users is relatively small and it is difficult to determine the use by peer-reviewed projects. The facility has recently added mass spectrometry capability.